All I Want For Christmas Is You
by brookieebabyy
Summary: A simple game of truth or dare between Joe and Lilly on Christmas eve, and somehow they reveal their feelings for each other. JoexLilly Christmas oneshot. Happy holidays! xoxo


All I Want For Christmas Is You  
LillyxxJoe Oneshot

The mouthwatering aroma of the freshly-baked sugar cookies drafted through the house, and with the scent of the minty Christmas tree, the house was very warm and comfortable. The sound of Christmas music could be heard, mixed with the soft laughter of the teenagers in the living room. The house was decorated in red and green, with ornaments on the tree, a wreath on the door, and stockings hanging from the fireplace.

A fifteen-year old girl was lying on the carpeted floor next to her eighteen year-old best friend in the living room, next to the burning fire. They were frosting golden cookies with different shapes, talking and laughing.

"Hey, look! If you break a snowman into three parts, you could make a face. There are the eyes, and there's the open mouth, like he's surprised or scared," the girl countered, placing the three circles in a triangle. The boy reached his hand over and picked up one of the frosted circles, taking a bite and eating it.

"Hey!" she yelled playfully, grabbing it from his hand and placing it in her own mouth.

"Uh, Lilly," the boy laughed. "You do realize part of that was in my mouth, right?"

The girl spit the cookie out of her mouth, and then pretended to throw up. She got up from the floor and went into the adjacent kitchen, taking a long sip of water, and then spitting it in the sink. "Gross," she spat.

The boy just laughed and frosted a snowflake cookie.

The girl came back into the room and lay back down beside him, taking a Christmas tree cookie and stuffing it in her mouth. "Ha!" she exclaimed, chewed cookie visible in her mouth. The boy turned away, disgusted.

"Let's play truth or dare!" He ran his fingers through his long black locks, and his eyes lit up excitedly.

"Deal," the girl agreed, nodding her head.

"I'll go first. Truth or dare?" he asked.

She stroked an invisible beard. "Hmm. Dare." The boy smirked mischievously.

"I dare you to…walk up to Nick's room, and since he's probably up there making out with Miley… shove whipped cream in his face. If they're kissing, even better. You gotta get his whole entire face."

She scoffed. "Easy. Is that all you got, Jonas?"

She got up from her place on the floor, then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge as if it were hers. She grabbed the can of whipped cream, and then signaled to the boy to follow her. She crept up the stairs silently, and when she reached Nick's door, she grinned. She slowly turned the silver doorknob, opening the door quietly. The boy crept up silently behind her, watching the scene unfold with a smile. Nick and Miley were kissing, as suspected, and didn't even flinch when the door was opened. She shot a fist in the air, mouthing "score!" and then opened the cap of the whipped cream. She aimed it at mainly Nick's face, since that was the dare and Miley was her friend. The white cream came spurting out of the can, and both jumped back and screamed. The girl laughed evilly while still spraying Nick, and then the whipped cream ran out. "Dang," she muttered, then waved and left the couple speechless and covered sticky.

The boy was waiting for her when she emerged from the room and closed the door behind her. "Nice!" he grinned, lifting a palm. She high-fived him, and the two ran down the stairs laughing.

They sat down on the couch now, but picked up the box of cookies from the floor and put it between them. The boy took an unfrosted cookie and dipped it in the carton of white frosting. "Your mom is going to kill us," the girl laughed. "She gave us a simple assignment to frost all these cookies for tonight, and we couldn't even do that. Good thing she's at some party with your dad."

The boy nodded in agreement, and tried to say something, but the girl couldn't understand what he said with all the food in his mouth.

"Kay, Joe, truth or dare?" the girl asked.

The boy swallowed. "Um…dare."

The girl smirked. "I dare you to go out on the street, the busy street, and smile at strangers with only your boxers on, and with 'kiss me' written across your chest."

The boy groaned. "Lilly! There are so many people out right now! And it's cold out!"

"Is DJ Danger backing out of a challenge?" she asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh, no, DJ Danga never backs out of a challenge," he scoffed, throwing his shirt off his toned body. The girl squealed quietly and turned her head to hide the excitement on her face.

The boy blushed and began to unzip his jeans as the girl went into the kitchen to find a black marker. When she came back, a marker in hand, he was fully stripped, minus his boxers, and both turned beet red. She uncapped the marker, and then pressed the pen to his skin, which she noticed was very firm, and wrote the words, Kiss Me.

The girl took her phone out of her jacket pocket and quickly snapped a picture before he could protest. "I'll blackmail you later," she grinned playfully.

"Lil! This is way worse than my dare!" he complained.

She patted him on the back. "It was your choice, choosing a dare, honey. Now it's time to go charm some old women."

The two best friends opened the front door, seeing massive traffic on the street. "Wow, did I really have to live in this exact house?" he muttered sarcastically.

But he walked down the porch steps, shivering from the cold, and walked down the road. He waved to car passengers, blew kisses to pedestrians, and even received an embarrassing kiss from a woman that looked to be about 100 years old.

Mere minutes later, he came running back to the house, his fingers purple from the cold. The girl had tears streaming down her tan cheeks from laughing so hard. Even the boy, who was trying to look tough, couldn't help but laugh. Pretty soon she had him laughing hard too. The two finally calmed down, and the boy tried to wipe the marker off his stomach. After giving up, he put his clothes back on and they lay back down on the carpet.

"Lilly?" the boy asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Truth or dare?"

Tired, the girl responded, "Truth."

He hesitated before asking, "If you could have anything for Christmas, what would it be? Be honest."

She turned over and looked at him. He looked at her seriously.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise," he assured.

"Will you tell me what you want for Christmas?" she asked, stalling.

"Yes, but you go first."

She took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling. "You," she said simply. "I'd have you."

She turned a deep crimson shade of red, and then turned to him. "What would you want?"

He reached into the back pocket of his jeans, and then pulled out something green. The girl recognized it as mistletoe. He leaned towards her and raised it above their heads.

She looked at him, wondering what he was doing, and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. She realized what was happening, and her lips molded into his. His hand gently held the back of her head, and her hand rested softly on his leg.

They both pulled away after a few minutes. Her mouth was agape in shock. "That's what I wanted for Christmas," the boy said. "Well, that and you."

"Really?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. "Really."

"I love you," Joe said, looking at her intently, wondering if he'd ever seen anyone more beautiful.

"I love you too," Lilly replied. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

A/N: Simple and cheesy. Happy Holidays :)


End file.
